


Inside Ouroboros

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bookstores, Family, Fluff, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Six times Magnus visits Maryse in her store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) following a lengthy conversation, the lovely toughpaperround made me notes forever ago about a potential story set in Maryse's new store. Here is the result! Six short chapters of mostly floofy things. Happy reading <3

There is no need for there to be turmoil churning in Magnus' gut. Though no matter how many times he's told himself that, he's still walked by Ouroboros three times before he can bring himself to stop at its door.

Magnus digs his thumb into the back of his wedding ring for the reassurance of it pressing into his skin, squaring his shoulders yet still unable to move. This is where he lost Alec; no matter how briefly it was for. This is where his father succeeded in causing Magnus more pain than he thought he would ever know.

Alec loves him; Magnus knows this, with all that he is, and everything they share together. This _store_ should not be so painful to enter as it is for the memory of all he'd believed he had lost here. But he can't stop thinking about it, can't chase the image of Alec leaving him from his mind. Magnus drops his head in defeat, fighting with the urge to walk away again before he straightens his spine and talks himself into going in.

With his palm flattened against the wood of it so he can feel the crack of its grain against his palm, Magnus forces himself to grip the door handle, pausing before jerkily turning it to the side. Maryse is with a customer when he finally steps into the store, the coziness of _books_ settling him a fraction. The delight on her face when she glances his way does even more.

"Emily," Maryse says, squeezing the arm of the woman stood before her in apology, "forgive me for interrupting."

"I can wait," Magnus says, holding his hand up and prepared to step outside if she'd prefer.

"Nonsense."

Magnus' heart is in his throat as Maryse steps around the counter towards him, squeezing his hands and tugging for him to move.

"Magnus, this is Emily. Emily is a collector of rare books on _fairies_. She was one of the first customers through my door when I opened."

Magnus smiles politely, extends a hand for her to shake. Emily's smile is warm and welcoming, though not without a little curiosity. What excuse is Maryse going to make to explain _him_?

"And this," Maryse says, tucking her fingers around Magnus' forearm, turning him towards Emily as though presenting him, "this is my son-in-law, Magnus. He and my son Alec married just a month ago."

There is pride in her eyes as she smiles at him, and love in the way she fits snug by his side. All that worry, and fear, and loneliness that threatened to bombard him on the way over here begins to dissipate. Magnus covers Maryse's hand with his own and squeezes, breathing a sigh of relief for the settling of his heart.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He has a bouquet of hibiscus in his hand, and can still feel Alec's kisses on his lips. Nervous excitement is coiling over repeatedly in his stomach, but stepping through the door of Ouroborus soothes it. Magnus hears Maryse in the back mumbling to herself and the sound of her heels against the floor as she rushes through to the front of the store.

"Sorry. Only me."

"Only  _you_ ," she says, raising her arms to hug him. "Magnus. You are one of my very favorite people to see coming through that door."

Will she still think the same when she hears their news, Magnus asks himself, holding out the bouquet. "For you."

"Oh. They're beautiful. I'll find a vase."

Magnus watches her disappear into the back of the store, listens to water running, and has a smile ready for when she returns. He watches her arrange the bouquet on the end of her counter before smoothing her hands over her dress.

"With just a little touch of magic," he says, flaring his fingers and pulsing a soft blue over the flowers, "they should hold well. And last."

"Thank you," Maryse says again, squeezing his arm.

"So. How is work today?" he asks when Maryse gestures for him to sit beside her. Is it strange that this store is the first place he thought of after speaking with Alec? Or is it not strange at all, for wanting to discuss a change for them with someone else who loves Alec as much as he does?

"It's amazing," Maryse says, talking of the customers she's seen so far, and some books she's excited about receiving into the store next month.

"That all sounds wonderful."

"That's not why you're here, though," Maryse tells him with that knowing look that makes him sit up straighter. Alec wanted them to tell her together; how can she already know?

"I was just—"

"Luke told me," Maryse says. Her smile is a wistful thing laced with confusion and pride. Magnus knows she hasn't made her mind up about what she thinks just yet.

"How does Luke know?"

"Luke seems to know everything that is going on in Idris these days; even before those involved do."

"I see." Magnus has no idea what to think. The burden of keeping this  _secret_  for however long it takes them to tell Maryse is not his to bear, however, so Magnus allows himself to feel relief for that at least.

"Magnus. This is wonderful news. For you  _both_."

Magnus hopes so. There is still a ringing in his ears from learning they are creating a position of High Warlock of Alicante, just for  _him_. Because the Clave know there is no way Alec will take on the role of Inquisitor without him.

It truly is wonderful news filled with potential for so many good things in both his and Alec's lives and the world around them. Though Magnus can't help but feel daunted by the prospect of  _moving_  to Alicante, and all his new title will bring. He needs time to get his head around the idea, and knows that he and Alec have several long conversations about it ahead.

"It isn't with immediate effect—"

"But it is happening," Maryse says, interrupting him. "Do you think I should act surprised when Alec tells me?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Magnus doesn't know anything yet. The news is still fresh to him, barely hours old. He and Alec will talk it over more thoroughly this evening, but there is a  _certainty_  about their decision that has already put plans in motion. His belief in the idea will catch up with him at some point.

"Magnus. There should have been a High Warlock in Alicante decades ago. If the Clave had been more inclusive of Downworlders from the very beginning, who knows how much different our world would be now?"

"It's going to take a lot of work to build the role up from nothing," Magnus replies, already imagining meetings, and disagreements, and discussions that are going to give him a headache. And possibly endless sleepless nights.

"Then who better than you to do it? Magnus, there is no other warlock in the world who is as capable as you are for this role. Truly."

Her belief in him is grounding; enough for Magnus to dare thinking of calling her biased. He doesn't though, only rests a hand on her arm before snapping his fingers for coffee and cake.

"To be honest, at the moment my concern is for Alec."

Magnus watches Maryse fold out the paper of the bag containing the cake and splitting it so they each have a piece. She nods for him to continue, taking a pleased bite of the cake and washing it back with coffee.

"He's known about the role for less than a day—a matter of  _hours_ —and already he has so many plans for changes he wants to make."

"The Clave  _needs_  changes."

"Oh, I agree," Magnus says, taking a sip of his coffee. "I just know that Alec will go in there, and will want to implement all these changes that the Clave isn't ready for with immediate effect; even before he's sat at his desk. I fear they will be overwhelmed, and he will have a constant fight on his hands. It's selfish, but I don't want to see him…  _stressed_  for it. He'll torture himself, lose sleep over it. I'll need to start following him around the apartment again with food."

"Magnus," Maryse says as she laughs. "Alec has always  _pushed_  in these things. Look how quickly he changed things at the Institute."

"And look how those changes were met here?" Magnus remembers months of Alec's frustration for trying to make everything perfect all at once. The hours he worked, the headaches he gave himself; even how much extra coffee he was drinking trying to do it all.

"He is stubborn. And determined. He always has been. He always will be," Maryse adds, with a proud smile and soft sigh.

"I just don't want him working himself too hard. I feel as though as Inquisitor, he will want to prove himself even more than he did as Head of the Institute. His ideas are all wonderful, of course, but I fear… it will be too much, too soon."

Maryse smiles, nodding as she chews her cake, then resting her hand on his arm. "The Clave is old, Magnus.  _Ancient_.  _Stale_. Even if you made changes that wouldn't go into effect for centuries, they would still resist the change. Perhaps Alec shaking everything up the moment he's in power is exactly what they need. I know it is."

"True."

"And he will have you to help him," Maryse adds with another proud smile. "As he will help  _you_  with your new role. Magnus. I won't pretend that I won't miss you both—"

"We're only a portal away—"

"—but this is… everything that Alec has dreamed of. Even if he only takes the role for a few years, it will be—who else in our history will have effected such change at such a young age?"

It's true. Magnus couldn't be prouder, or more happy for Alec. Perhaps it is  _him_  who doesn't adapt to change as quickly as he thinks he does. "Of course."

"I couldn't be prouder of you both," Maryse says, squeezing his arm again.

"Thank you."

"Though I do expect a dinner to celebrate."

"That is why I am here," Magnus says, laughing. "How about tomorrow? Are you free?"

"For my boys? Always."

Magnus' heart is settled from the chaos raging through it when leaving the Institute to come here. He takes a look around the Ouroborus store determined that no matter where he and Alec are, they will be back to visit Maryse—and her store—often. Magnus takes a bite of his cake, and allows himself to breathe a little easier.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I saw Clary two days ago."

Magnus pauses from pouring his and Maryse's tea, then continues hoping she hasn't seen him hesitate. Clary is a sore subject for all of them as they go about their lives, without her as a part of their world.

"I wasn't checking up on her," Maryse adds quickly as Magnus sits, arranging their tray of tea and treats a little better.

"Maryse," Magnus says, laying a hand on her arm, "whatever we are all  _saying_ , we are  _all_  checking up on Clary. In our own ways."

Their  _own ways_  vary; for Magnus and Alec, they make their way to functions at Clary's art school catching glimpses of her happy in her work. For Simon he keeps a more discreet distance, knowing one look at him might cause more damage. Simon is the one who has known her longest, after all, next to Luke.

For Isabelle, she makes a point of checking Clary's social media, and finding her way into parties Clary attends. Jace won't talk about how  _he_  checks in on Clary, and no one wants to push. Though Alec knows when he's seen her for the shoot of desperation he feels lancing through their shared rune. Magnus always holds Alec tight for the sadness that seems to curl his spine for it, hoping in a strange way that his comfort might also reach Jace.

"I think, more than anything, we all need the reassurance that she's still  _here_."

"Yes," Magnus says, knowing for all of them there is more to it than that. The guilt that they know her, when Clary knows nothing about them sits hard on them all. For all she did, and for everyone she saved, and everything she lost. Magnus thinks it's harder for the Shadowhunters in his life to understand the Angel's punishment, trying to justify those actions with the devastation it's caused first hand. He is already well aware of the Angel's capricious, callous ways, so in some ways it's easier to bear. This particular cruelty is exactly what he'd expect.

"Still," Maryse says brightly, "she looks well. And  _happy_. We can't want for more for her than that."

"Of course."

"And speaking of people we want to be  _happy_ ," Maryse adds, smiling at Magnus over her teacup with a raised eyebrow to outrival Alec's. Magnus plays innocent, even knowing what she's going to ask.

"Yes?"

"When do you leave for your honeymoon?"

Instantly, Magnus is transported to walking along long stretches of beaches, with cocktails in hand and Alec to his side—the two of them  _alone_. It's only been two months since their wedding but they have more than earned their honeymoon. A break of any kind for them is long overdue.

"Actually," he says, carefully stirring honey into his tea, "this evening. Alec will be coming here shortly to say goodbye."

Magnus has come to treasure these moments he shares with Maryse in the corner of her store. There is a collection of tea growing, and Magnus can never resist bringing some kind of sweet treat for them to share. Today it's muffins, with an extra one for Alec when he arrives. Magnus knows his  _husband_ ; he'll have worked non-stop until the very end of his day just so that he could get away on time.

Ouroboros has actually become a little sanctuary for Magnus. One where he can step away from the world and breathe when he needs to, surrounded by books and in increasingly fond company. He would never have imagined sharing the relationship he does with his  _mother-in-law_ , but Magnus cherishes every moment of it—and every inch of this store.

"Did you decide where you are going?" Maryse asks, with an excited little bounce he's noticed she does when she is particularly happy for them. It's something he sees in Izzy too, finding himself smiling for the similarity whenever he sees it.

"Well. We have a rough idea. Alec wants to visit some reserves in Africa, and we both want a little quiet time. We have a few days planned in the Maldives."

"And you? Where would you like to go?"

With Alec by his side, everywhere. Anywhere will be perfect. Though Magnus doesn't need to say that out loud. "To be honest, just some time away, where we are responsible for no one, will be very welcome."

Magnus has been busier than ever, though at the same time feels frustrated things aren't further along than they are. Perhaps once he and Alec have returned from their honeymoon this move to Alicante and all it will entail for them both will become clearer, and fit better into place.

Alec as Inquisitor should be a fairly smooth transition, even with the outrage some Shadowhunters are expressing for all the changes they know he intends to make. Though  _his_  new role as High Warlock of Alicante is going to take some work. Poor Catarina, Magnus thinks as he carefully peels back the paper from his muffin, she has listened to him  _fretting_  about all the details more times than he can count.

"And then we have you here for just two more months," Maryse says with both pride and sadness in her voice.

"Maryse. We will only ever be a portal away. And you are  _always_  welcome in our home; whatever objections the Clave may have."

Maryse ducks her head, nodding as she too peels back the paper from her muffin. Magnus can already imagine the turmoil in her for viewing Alicante as a stranger. He sympathizes, though it's different for him because he's always been outside of Idris. Yet for Maryse it was a part of who she is.

"Well. We will deal with that when we have to," she says, giving the tiniest clue that she doesn't want to dwell on that thought. Magnus changes the subject to Max and then Luke, relieved when she starts to smile again.

Half an hour passes quickly, with customers calling for Maryse's attention and Magnus sitting back to watch when she shoos him away for his offer of help. Magnus  _loves_  this store, sure he already knows every nook and cranny. The number of times he's helped Maryse stock books or redecorate is endless now, he's sure.

Alec appears almost an hour after Magnus first arrived, his eyes settling on Magnus and immediately breaking out into a smile.

"Hi," he says, cupping Magnus' face where he's still sat with his tea and kissing him. "You okay?"

"Everything is great," Magnus says, resting his hands on Alec's waist to keep him close. Alec lays his hand on Magnus' arms, turning to nod to Maryse.

"Is she okay?"

"She is. Your mother has a new favorite tea."

"And muffin," Maryse calls out as she hands a receipt over to her customer and comes to join them. Alec leans to kiss her cheek in greeting, still with one hand on Magnus' arm.

"Mom."

"So. You're leaving soon?" Maryse says, beaming a smile between the two of them.

Alec turns to Magnus to check what he's thinking; Magnus gives a short nod. "Pretty soon, yeah."

"This honeymoon is long overdue," Maryse says with a sigh, turning back for the muffin they've saved for Alec and pushing it into his hand. "Long enough that I will not object to you stealing my tea-drinking companion for a couple of weeks."

"I'm sure we'll find time to bring some tea back," Alec says around half a bite of his muffin. Magnus watches him devour the rest and knows exactly where they're headed the moment they're through the portal. There is a restaurant he knows Alec will love; even more so for apparently not eating all day.

"Don't go to any trouble for me. You deserve this. Truly," Maryse says, catching Magnus' hand as he stands. She hugs him first, then steps into Alec's arms looking so proud and pleased for them both.

"We don't need to leave  _that_  soon. I just got here."

"Yes. You  _do_ ," Maryse insists, "you need to leave before the Institute or Clave finds some other task for you to complete before you go. Just promise me you'll come visit the moment you are back. Dinner?"

"We'd love that," Magnus tells her, taking Alec's hand. They wave on the way out, with Alec closing the door of Ouroboros as they leave and breathing deep, relief coursing through him and slowing his walk.

They pause for Magnus to snap his fingers bringing their bags to appear from home, adjusting them over their shoulders before checking no one is around. Alec nods to say he can see no one looking either, and Magnus opens them a portal, excitement rippling through him for their honeymoon ahead.

"Luke's due here any minute. Isn't he," Alec says as he throws an arm around Magnus' waist and pulls him close before they walk towards the portal. "That's why she was in such a hurry for us to leave."

Alec likes Luke, and he loves seeing his mother happy, though the two of them being together he's not quite got his mind around the idea of yet. It's taken him these past two months to stop stiffening in indignance any time he sees Simon anywhere near Izzy. Magnus is delighted by his overprotective streak. He's spent hours listening to Alec rant and rave about the people he knows are probably good enough for his sister and mother, who he doesn't want to know he approves of just yet.

So Magnus smiles, not dropping his hands or concentration yet still turning to get a kiss to Alec's jaw. "Perhaps."

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus knows he shouldn't interfere. But the longer the warlock stood at Maryse's counter continues to make snide comments and belittle her knowledge, the harder it is for Magnus to keep out of sight.

He and Maryse have spent a charming few hours together here today, after she had left him a message about a new delivery of books she had received. Magnus had heard the excitement in her voice when he'd called her back after seeing a client, and picked them up some lunch so they could go over those books undisturbed.

Maryse is full of surprises; Magnus has been learning more about her since he's made a point of coming to the store so often. She speaks several languages, has a flawless knowledge of the history of the Shadow World, and how it bleeds into the Mundane world in all sorts of ways and places all over the world.

More than anything, it is her passion for knowledge, and sharing that knowledge that Magnus has come to admire the most. Customers are charmed by her wisdom and welcome, both Downworlder and Mundane. He is ashamed, then, that it is one of  _his_  people who is the first he has heard be so rude.

Magnus hears another comment and has to bunch his fingers into fists. Apparently this warlock is not disdainful because he thinks Maryse is a mere Mundane, but is hoping to taunt and wound her for, as he's put it, her  _fall from grace_. If anything, Maryse has  _soared_  for no longer being an integral part of the Shadow World. There is a weight off her shoulders, and a determination about her that is set purely by her own rules.

Which means she is more than capable of handling a rude customer. Though it is a remark Magnus hears that is a poorly disguised threat that has him standing from where he was hidden out of sight and charging across to join her at the counter. It is almost enough of a reward to see the way the warlock stumbles back wide-eyed for Magnus' sudden appearance. Almost.

"Delano, isn't it?" Magnus says, glaring with all the fury he feels, which makes the warlock take another step back.

"Magnus. I didn't know you were here."

"Would you have been any more courteous had you known?"

"Magnus, it's okay—"

"No," Magnus says, without even turning to Maryse, but moving closer to her side, "it isn't."

Delano looks between them looking increasingly flustered. "I was just—"

"Being incredibly impudent and insolent?"

"Well—"

"Maryse is a well-educated, knowledgeable, and distinguished curator of all our histories—and books. Obviously, you would know that; otherwise, you wouldn't be in her store. Would you?"

Delano swallows awkwardly, darting his eyes to Maryse, who still looks back at him with a welcoming, placating smile. "Well. I'd heard I would find a book on mullein—"

" _Mull_ ein," Maryse says quickly, correcting his stress on the wrong syllable without hesitating. "The moth or the plant?"

"Uh… plant?"

"We have some excellent reference guides on herbology over here."

Magnus holds tight to his smile as Delano watches Maryse walk over to a bookshelf, then allows it to drop as he listens to them talk. He doesn't move from the counter, purposefully staring at Delano when they return to keep him feeling uncomfortable.

"I heard you were already in Alicante," Delano says as Maryse runs up his purchases. Magnus knows without even having to look that she has sold him the most expensive of tomes.

"So, what. You waited to hear that we had left so that you could come into this store and antagonize my mother-in-law?"

Again Delano's eyes grow wide as he looks between them, stuck for how to answer.

"Magnus," Maryse says, adding nothing else. Though her eyes are crinkled with both amusement and affection as she looks at him.

"Perhaps I should speak with the High Warlock of Brooklyn before we officially depart."

"For what?" Delano says, his shoulders squaring a little with confidence that Magnus doesn't like.

"Do you really think it is in his interests to have  _you_  here taunting a Mundane, with the knowledge Maryse has of the Shadow World? How will that conversation go down at the next Downworld Cabinet, do you think?"

"Oh, Lorenzo," Maryse says with a soft burst of unconcerned laughter, "he is… one of a kind."

"You… know him?" Delano asks. Magnus watches his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"But of course. He was in here only last week with… who is it. Andrew?" she asks, turning to Magnus for confirmation.

That Lorenzo and  _Underhill_  are still a thing is bewildering to Magnus, a topic of discussion that he and Alec often puzzle over. They have even been out to dinner with them once. And while it was entertaining watching how much Lorenzo softens in Andrew's company, that pompous arrogance is still bubbling away beneath the surface.

"Yes," Magnus says, struck with the reminder that Alec has already asked several people to keep a watch on his mom when they move—including Andrew.

"Lorenzo also appears to believe my knowledge is… less than his own," Maryse adds, smiling as she presses her fingers into the counter. Magnus seethes, ready to pay Lorenzo a visit the moment he has left Ouroboros. _Nobody_ will disrespect Maryse if  _he_ has anything to do with it.

"Is that right?"

Maryse reaches out and squeezes his arm in affection, wordlessly telling him to calm. "Let's just say, I know the ingredients for a spell for  _virility_ , and  _stamina_  when I hear them. It seems like they were brewing up quite the evening together."

Magnus resists the urge to call everyone he knows with this information. Though he's already wondering who might laugh harder, Alec or Catarina. "I see."

"In any case," Maryse says, turning to Delano with a bright smile as she hands over his books, "I hope these help."

"Isn't mullein a key ingredient for the treatment of hemorrhoids?" Magnus says then turning to watch Maryse trying not to smile. He already knows that it is, as well as all the other uses it has. But it's worth it for the flustered expression that ripples across Dilano's face as he grabs his bag.

"It's a potion for bruises—"

"I always find arnica works best for that," Maryse tells him, nodding towards the door.

Dilano looks between the two of them, then spins on his heel and leaves without another word. Magnus stares after him with Maryse, smiling at her tinkling laughter, and leaning when she wraps an arm around his waist.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Magnus. The last thing I thought we'd be doing when we have you back in New York for a couple of days is visiting Alec's  _mom_."

Magnus smiles for the hissed whisper in his ear as he and Catarina come to a stop outside Ouroboros. He doesn't know how to tell her that in this store he feels quite at home. "Is it because she was a Shadowhunter?"

"It's because of a lot of things."

"Such as?"

Catarina opens her mouth to voice her protest but instead just slaps her hands down on her thighs in frustration, gesturing for him to lead the way in.

"Oh, you're here," Maryse says as she looks up, standing immediately to cross the store and wrap Magnus up in a hug. "How are you?"

"Good."

"You are?" Maryse says, gripping his arms and checking over his face. Perhaps he shouldn't have fretted at her quite as much as he had about Alec's arguments with several Clave officials. He shouldn't have made her worry; especially since everything has since been resolved.

"Everything is great," he says, squeezing back, "I promise."

"You look well." Maryse then pulls back a touch more and glances in Catarina's direction hinting for an introduction.

"Maryse. I'd like you to meet one of my dearest friends, Catarina. Catarina, this is Maryse. I know you met at the wedding, but I don't think I had the chance to properly introduce you to one another."

"Hi," Catarina says. Magnus can hear the caution in her voice even as she takes Maryse's offered hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Magnus has told me so much about you."

"Has he now?"

"All good things, I assure you," Magnus adds.

"I'm so glad Magnus feels so comfortable sharing  _our_  history with you," Catarina replies, polite but clipped. Magnus glares but knows she won't even look at him to acknowledge it.

Maryse isn't quite unfazed, though she is accepting of the slight hostility there is in the air. She must know that Catarina has been Magnus' confidante for all the times  _she's_  done something unspeakable. Though right now Magnus has the desperate need for his mother-in-law and best friend to be  _friends_.

"Magnus tells me you work at a hospital," Maryse says, letting go of her hand.

"I do."

"I can't even begin to imagine. When I was a girl, I had these… aspirations of taking some training to become a medic. I'm embarrassed to say that at the first sight of an open wound, I  _ran_  out of the infirmary and never came back. I must have been… perhaps twelve."

"That's… pretty young to be dealing with open wounds," Catarina says, hesitant but curious instead of mistrustful.

"Well. That is the Shadowhunter way," Maryse replies with a rueful smile. "That we train so young for combat seems… barbaric now. It  _is_  barbaric."

Magnus' thoughts turn to Max in Los Angeles, silently hoping that he is taking care of himself.

"Where is Alec? And Madzie?" Maryse asks then, peering over Magnus' shoulder.

"Oh. Madzie wanted ice cream, so Alec decided to get some for us all. They'll be along shortly."

"Perfect. It's so hot today," Maryse says, absently running the back of her hand over her brow. Magnus snaps his fingers and swirls his hands, creating an artificial breeze that Maryse sags into. "Oh, you are a dear. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure."

"Before Alec arrives, I have something to show you," Maryse adds, tugging on his hand to drag him across the store. Magnus looks back at Catarina as he goes, winking for the surprised look on her face. It takes only seconds for Catarina's hesitance around Maryse to drop for the stack of books she's just received in on herbal remedies. By the time Alec and Madzie arrive with cartons full of ice cream, Magnus is happily watching as Catarina and Maryse discuss those books and remedies.

"Madzie, it is good to meet you," Maryse says gently when Madzie ducks behind Alec's leg on introduction.

"Madzie wanted to add her own sprinkles. So, we got vanilla, and raspberry—"

"And  _chocolate_ ," Madzie adds, cautiously stepping out from behind Alec.

"My favorite," Maryse agrees. Magnus' heart surges for Madzie's answering shy smile.

After their ice cream covered in sprinkles, Maryse takes Madzie by the hand and shows her a new collection of books she has. They are Mundane books for children, though with stories that wouldn't look out of place in the Shadow World. Soon Madzie is sprawled out on a rug in the corner of the store reading out loud to herself, completely forgetting the adults in her company.

"Well, Catarina," Maryse says as she turns to watch Madzie with a smile, "if you ever need a babysitter, I hope you know you can call me. Madzie is adorable."

Catarina blinks, quickly composing herself, though not before Magnus sees how touched she is. "I'll remember that. Thank you."

"Madzie's the easiest to babysit ever," Alec adds, absently reaching out to squeeze Magnus' thigh. "Although she does insist on bedtime stories. Lots of them."

"Not that you have any objection to reading them," Magnus adds in teasing, earning himself a smile.

"Alec always liked reading to Max when he was small," Maryse tells them, with a soft smile of affection for Alec that makes him duck his head.

"He is very good at bedtime stories."

"I'm sure Mom'll be just as good. She used to read me stories too. Made them up sometimes."

"Well," Maryse says, resting her hands on her thighs and turning her attention back to Catarina, "the offer is there if you ever get stuck at work and need someone to take care of Madzie. It is no problem at all."

"Thank you," Catarina says, the very last tendrils of her iciness towards Maryse long-thawed.

"Besides," Maryse adds, with a glint in her eye that puts a jolt in Magnus' stomach, "it'll be good practice."

Magnus feels Alec stiffen beside him and quickly covers his hand with his own.

"For?" Alec asks with an arch in his voice.  _Luke_ , Magnus thinks, his heart beginning to thud,  _what have you done?_

Maryse's smile becomes gleeful as she looks back at Alec. "Well. I am hoping these two will give me grandchildren sooner rather than later."

Magnus sags in relief, catching Catarina's eyes which are tinged with mirth.

"Mom."

"What?"

"C'mon."

"It's a reasonable ask."

"Your mom's got a point," Catarina says, shrugging when Alec turns to stare. "Madzie would love a cousin."

" _Two_ ," Madzie insists, aware of their conversation enough to look up from her books and kick her feet against the floor in excitement.

"You need to give us a couple of years at least," Alec protests as he looks to Magnus for support.

Magnus leans in to kiss him, laughing at Madzie's own protest of,  _why_?

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus pushes his sleeves further up his arms and rolls his neck, leaning into Alec's touch when he massages over the back of it.

"Maybe we should take a break," Alec says, kissing his forehead.

"Well. If you can convince your mother to, then yes, that would be good."

"Mom," Alec calls, already making his way towards her.

"Just a second." Maryse's voice is distracted as she counts the books on a shelf at height, balanced precariously on a step. Alec's hands flare out by his sides worried she might suddenly fall. Though Maryse steps down safely just a moment later with a satisfied smile, jotting something down on the pad in her hands.

Magnus and Alec have been helping Maryse with her stock inventory for most of the afternoon, taking over when she pauses to serve customers. There is one full wall they have left to do, as well as the partial one Maryse is working on. Magnus thinks they will need at least another two hours, and since they have already made plans to be here until they go out later tonight, a little break can do none of them any harm.

"We thought maybe we should stop for a bit," Alec says as he passes Maryse a bottle of water.

"I really want to get this done."

"How about we get some take out, which we can eat right here, then go back to work once we're done? I'll even get us something to drink."

"Wine?" Maryse asks hopefully, pushing her pen and paper on to a table and her hair back from her face.

"Whatever you want."

"Mom," Alec says. "There's this place around the corner from here that does the best burgers I've ever tasted."

Magnus waits for the protest, sure  _burgers_  isn't something Maryse even likes.

"With good relish?" she asks, one hand resting on her stomach.

"Amazing relish."

"And pickle?"

"Everything," Alec agrees, taking a swig of water. "And the fries are amazing."

" _Yes_."

"Okay. I'll go pick some up. Magnus? You get the wine?" Alec says, patting his pocket to check for his wallet.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be back soon."

Magnus tilts his head for Alec's kiss, watching as he makes his way out of the store.

"Thank you, again, for helping me with this," Maryse says as she looks around her at the store.

"Of course."

"I'm sure the Inquisitor and the High Warlock of Alicante have better things to do with their day off."

"There is nothing better than spending some time with you."

"You are sweet," Maryse says, touching his arm. "Come. We should probably wash up a little."

Magnus follows her to the back of the store where there is a small sink and a coffee machine Maryse mostly uses to heat water for tea. They take their turns to wash their hands, Magnus taking the time to comment on new things he sees in the room that he doesn't remember from the last time he was here.

"So. Wine?" Magnus asks when they're back through, conjuring glasses and a bottle of red wine he knows to be Maryse' favorite.

" _Yes_ , please."

"You will have to come over for dinner sometime soon. With Luke."

Maryse gives a nervous laugh and takes a sip of her wine before answering. "I don't know if Alec is ready for that."

"Alec will be fine. Believe me."

Alec has already had several  _discussions_  with Luke that Magnus knows haven't come to blows. He might still be stiff about it but knows Luke's intentions are good. Though that doesn't mean that Magnus doesn't delight in watching Luke squirm when in Alec's company, and for Alec's sarcasm to come out when they talk about Luke when alone. Magnus guesses he has perhaps less than a month before Alec forgets this faux-resentment he holds towards Luke. He might as well enjoy his fun while he can.

"How about you?" Maryse asks, stepping back when Magnus conjures a table into the room.

"Me?"

"You were setting up meetings with the High Warlocks in Barcelona and… Madrid?"

"Ah. Yes."

"I hope they were kinder to you than you'd hoped?"

"It's not so much kindness," Magnus says, because it isn't. He knows both warlocks felt they were more likely candidates for the High Warlock of Alicante position for their proximity. But the resentment he feared had been minimal, and diminished altogether over drinks. He can still see Alec's raised eyebrow for him portaling home drunk, wincing for the headache he still feels.

"But everything is okay?" Maryse asks, concerned as she is always concerned about him, and Alec, and everyone.

"Everything is actually far better than I had hoped. We are building something wonderful here, Maryse. I didn't want to believe it. Or more honestly, I didn't believe it could be done. But it's all slowly coming together."

"What with the changes Alec has already implemented, Alicante must be quite a different world from what I remember."

"It is," Magnus agrees, wishing there was a way for Maryse to see the changes for herself. Alec has made progress on so many things in Idris, though the admittance of a banished Shadowhunter isn't something he can change overnight.

They talk more about Luke, about Ouroboros, and how proud they both are of Izzy in her role as Head of the New York Institute. And Alec, of course, who bursts through the door juggling a large bag of take out food, awkwardly locking it behind him.

"Hey. You hungry?"

"Starving," Magnus agrees, watching wide eyed as Alec begins unloading the bag, thinking he's bought enough for six people instead of three.

"So," Maryse says around a bite of fry that she gets so distracted by that she eats three more before continuing to speak. "Do you have any other news for me? Any plans for while you're here?"

"Simon is singing tonight," Alec says, rolling his eyes but without any real malice anymore. "We said we'd go with Izzy. I think we've convinced Jace to come too."

Alec is worried about Jace. He's thrown himself into work even more than he ever has before, and no amount of cajoling and coaxing is doing much to change that. So Alec has high hopes of a night out with all of them being good for Jace. Magnus squeezes his leg beneath the table in reassurance, hoping for the same thing.

"At the Hunter's Moon?"

"No. Some bar I don't remember the name of."

Magnus waves his hand intending to answer after swallowing his mouthful of food. "Maia received a call from one of the staff at Hunter's Moon a couple of months back to say  _Clary_  was in there with friends, and that it was… odd."

"In what way?" Maryse asks.

"They said she was looking around the place like she knew it, like she knew the Downworlders there weren't… well. Weren't Mundane."

"Oh dear."

"I still think Clary's starting to remember," Alec adds, covering Magnus' hand with his own. It's something they have discussed a few times now after discussions with Izzy when Jace isn't around. They don't want to get his hopes up, or encourage him to keep checking up on her as closely as Alec knows he has been doing.

"Well. If she is, it isn't something we should force. If the Angel is offering forgiveness, we have to be patient, and let it happen in its own time."

They have  _hope_. So many parts of their world are coming together in ways Magnus never dared think he would get to see in his life. And sitting here in Ouroboros with his  _husband_  and  _mother-in-law_  discussing their extended family, Magnus knows he is luckier than most. If he never quite gave up on hope for having something as incredible as  _this_  for himself, then there is no way he won't keep hoping for Clary to return to them.

Alec smiles as though he can hear his thoughts, quietly raising his glass in toast. "To us. To  _all_  of us. And Clary."

Magnus and Maryse echo his words and drink from their glasses, before returning to their meal.


End file.
